The Space Colony ARK
by LusayLu182
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Maria has a longing for adventure, Shadow is a worrier. She's a sickly human, he's a artificial hedgehog creation. They live on a giant Space Colony with tons of scientists and Gerald Robotnik. What could possibly go wrong?


**Lusay: hey guys! This is my new special series of one-shots, all based on the happy times Shadow used to spend with Maria and the professor. There will be different ratings genres for each story, the highest rating being T. I will let you know ahead of time the rating and the genre. _  
_**

**Rating: T for use of alcohol **

**Genre: ? Um... I don't really know. Friendship, I guess**

* * *

**_New Year Special_**  
Clashes clinked and the loud, obnoxious tones of men on too many drinks rang through the Party Room of the ARK. Laughter echoed across the room, but it wasn't the kind of laughter that made one want to laugh himself. It was the kind which made the hair on the back of his neck stick up. Men were stumbling around, singing considerably off tune, or, for a few who had drunk too much for one sitting were passed out on the floor or on a couch.  
The farthest corner was occupied by Shadow, his arms were crossed over his small chest and his ruby red eyes watched the scientists with silent disgust. A few men lumbered to his corner to offer him a drink, referring to him as "Project: Lifeform" the strong smell of alcohol coming from their breath. "And end up as stupid as you?" He sneered. "I wouldn't dare."  
From time to time, his glare would stray to the Professor, who was standing in another corner, holding a glass he hadn't drunken from. Shadow's teeth clenched as he watched the mess going on before him. How could these men even call themselves scientists? They were acting like a mob of street gang members. He growled and crosse his arms tighter.  
In meantime, the Professor made his way to his Ultimate Lifeform's side. "Shadow, I didn't know you were here," he said, lifting his glasses from his face.  
His creation turned to him, confusion and contempt burning in his large eyes. "What sort of poison are they intoxicating themselves with? They're behaving like buffoons."  
Gerald hid is smile behind his large, fluffy mustache. "The beer?" He asked.  
Shadow shrugged. "Whatever it is, why is it here? These men handle some life and death projects. They shouldn't be drinking anything that would infect their minds like that."  
Gerald nodded. "They most definitely should not," he agreed. "However, tonight is New Year's Eve. They deserve a break. I have to do this in order to keep sanity."  
A glass shattered not too far away, and more yelling and laughter erupted from the mob.  
"Keep sanity?!" Shadow yelled. He had to yell over all the clamor. "That makes no seance! At all!" He shook his head.  
The Professor sighed tiredly. "Why don't you go visit my granddaughter, my boy?"  
"Maria?" Shadow asked. "Humph. Sure. I've had enough of this anyway." He marched out of the room, glad that the awful ringing in his sensitive ears had left. He walked to the room of his best friend silent, except for the clinking of his metal soled hover shoes on the floor.  
He arrived at the door and knocked. He could've opened the door with the password outside, but he didn't feel like it. "Maria?" He called. "It's Shadow."  
The door opened almost immediately. "Shadow, you're back!" The twelve year old girl said happily, stepping back to let her best friend in.  
"You're not missing out on anything," he assured her, leaning against a wall. "It is utter chaos out there."  
Maria nodded softly, her golden hair gleamed in the light of the lamp in the corner. She sat down on her bed, brushing off her blue dress. "Nothing good, huh?" She asked, a pleasant smile on her face, her blue eyes blinked. Shadow shook his head. The girl sighed thoughtfully. "Grandfather never lets me out during the New Year parties. He always brings me food from it though, not that I eat much of it." She frowned slightly. "I can sometimes hear them all the way from here. When I was younger, it used to frighten me. I thought there were monsters out there, coming to get me. Grandfather told me it was just the men having fun. Even as an ignorant child, I understood more of what alcohol does to the brain than a full grown man would admit. New Year's Eve isn't supposed to be like this. It's about your goals for the new year, thankfulness for making it through the last one. For some," she added, gesturing outside, "it's just an excuse to get drunk."  
Shadow nodded thoughtfully.  
Suddenly, Maria gasped, her whole face lighting up. "I have a great idea!" She announced, jumping to her feet.  
Shadow rushed over to the bed. "Maria be careful!"  
She laughter at him from her position on the top of the bed. "You're such a worry wart, Shadow!" She giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.  
He gripped the bed sheets, his face white, and his ears pressed flat against his head. "It's my job to worry," he said. "What if you fell off? You would die of internal bleeding or something!"  
Maria rolled her blue eyes in mock annoyance. "I won't fall off," she countered.  
"Please," Shadow said in a pleading voice. "Just get down."  
With a loud sigh, she complained about him not being any fun, before gently sitting before sliding off the bed to her feet. "Happy now?" She giggled, patting the nearly numb Shadow on the head. "You're just like Grandfather, you know? Constantly worrying about me and all." She paused. "Don't you want to hear my idea?"  
"Not if it has to do with standing on top of the bed," he grumbled.  
Maria laughed. "No, silly! I thought it would be fun to make some New Year resolutions, that is, what you would like to try to change about yourself for the good in this new year. Want to?"  
Shadow shrugged. "Sure."  
"Yay!" She cheered. "I'll go first. I think in the new year, I would like to try to be more content. I would live to go to Earth, but I want to be happy here too. And also I need to be more content when certain hedgehogs make me stop standing on top of the bed," she giggled. "Your turn, Shadow."  
He shrugged. "I guess I just want to be more sensitive to other people's feelings."  
Maria smiled. "That is so cool! Now we have to try to keep them!"  
Shadow groaned. "Fun."  
A loud crash and crude laughter was heard from the Party Room's direction. Maria screamed and dove into his chest, shivering.  
"I thought you weren't afraid of them anymore," Shadow teased, rubbing the back of her head.  
"Maybe I haven't completely gotten over my fear," she confessed. "This is gonna be a long night."


End file.
